


Saturday Morning

by scottxlogan



Series: 15 Day OTP Challenge (Multiple OTP fandoms included) [11]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: Logan takes a moment to reflect on the blessings he's been given in his life.





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Day 11 story of the 15 Day OTP challenge. The challenge is doing something sweet, so I wanted to do a domestic drabble with Scott, Logan and Laura together in quiet moments :) I haven't contributed much in terms of fic to fandom recently, so I wanted to do a short, but sweet little story. I hope everyone likes it!

Saturday mornings were always Logan’s favorite despite the many times Logan complained about the early mornings after a long week at work with the team. Even though Scott had turned the alarm off per Logan’s request like clockwork each morning at six a.m. the sound of the door opening and shuffling of tiny feet scraping across the carpeting would pull Logan from his slumber only to discover the pair of outstretched arms awaiting Logan’s response. There was always a grumble and a yawn, but within a matter of seconds Logan was turning onto his side and pulling Laura up into the bed snuggling in that place between him and Scott that helped her feel safe and at home. For a few minutes she would wrestle around beneath the blankets struggling to find the perfect spot that was hers alone on their bed. For a few seconds each morning it seemed she was at war with the mattress, tossing and turning in an attempt to get comfortable and burrow herself in between Scott and Logan. The quest for comfort mirrored Logan’s own grumbled shifting each night, but as with Logan, Laura eventually settled in between the both of them with one leg stretched out across Scott’s torso and her head pushed in against Logan’s chest. There were a few more twists and turns before she was fast asleep caught up in dreams of a better place than the one she’d come from. With Logan’s arm curled around her, Logan finally felt a sense of purpose after the struggles that had weighed upon his life. Regardless of how many times he had found himself surrounded by the past before Laura came into his life, he now found himself looking only forward with love in his life. Tipping his head to the side, he noticed that Scott was awake twisted on his side to look over at Laura as the three of them began their Saturday morning ritual with one another. For an instant Logan and Scott were looking into one another even through the ruby quartz that covered Scott’s eyes and Logan knew they were thinking the same thing. They were hit by the same emotion in happiness as Logan couldn’t help but smile at his family in bed beside him.

“I love you,” Logan mouthed to his husband watching as Laura curled in closer to Logan all the while making herself at home over his chest in her sleep.

“I love you,” Scott whispered mirroring Logan’s words as Scott’s long fingers stretched out over Laura’s shoulder to smooth out over her long, dark hair. The movement caused her to relax further against Logan’s chest sinking deeper into a peaceful sleep before Logan’s hand pushed up to collect Scott’s palm in his. Silently Logan raised Scott’s fingers to his lips offering up a soft, tender brush of a kiss over Scott’s skin as it seemed that everything in the world was finally as it should be in a moment of quiet perfection.


End file.
